1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book and copy holder for supporting books, papers, cards, etc., in an upright position for hand-free reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccopy holderxe2x80x9d refers to a device for supporting printed material, such as books, papers, cards, etc., in an upright position.
Copy holders are well-known in the art. Conventional copy holders typically include an inclined rack having a flat surface against which printed materials are received and retained, means for holding the printed material in place, such as a clip, shelf, or ledge, and a base for supporting the rack in one or more inclined positions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a copy holder that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a copy holder that is aesthetically pleasing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a copy holder capable of being stored flat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a copy holder that is simple to adjust.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a copy holder that is easy to assemble and disassemble.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention through the provision of a copy holder comprising a base, a rack, and a shelf. The base preferably includes a pair of parallel, elongated slots formed therein and support feet attached to its bottom surface. The base optionally includes a pencil well located on its top surface. The rack includes a flat front surface having several elongated slots formed therein which extend through the rack and a tab extending from the bottom edge of the rack. The tab is complimentarily in shape to the slots formed in the base, so that the rack is supported in a stable, inclined position when the tab is inserted into one of the slots formed in the base. Preferably, each of the slots formed in the base is cut at a different angle relative to the top surface of the base, for example, 60 and 80 degrees, respectively. The slots formed in the rack are preferably orthogonal to the front surface of the rack, parallel to one another and evenly spaced. The shelf includes a tab extending from its rear edge. The tab is complimentarily in shape to the slots formed in the rack, so that the shelf may be supported in a stable position when the tab is inserted into one of the slots. Having several slots formed in the rack allows the shelf to be positioned at a number of locations along front surface of the rack.